Tenma Bunny III: Eri Chick
by Miz-KTakase
Summary: HAPPY BIRTHDAY, TENMA! The 3rd installment of the Tenma Bunny stories, this time focused on our blonde heiress. Actually, a robot that is built like her, to experience some emotion, and... uh, why is she wearing a beak? Eri Chick becomes the new model for the Bunny Cafe. But will it pleases Yakumo, who is against it? Rated T for language, brief nudity, & mild themes.


Remember those Tenma Bunnies? We know the story. They are those cute girls that resemble Tenma Tsukamoto.

"Hello. I am Tenma. Welcome, Honey…" she appeared, wearing a blue playboy bunny outfit, with fishnet leggings and a white fluffy tail. She has long black hair and blue rabbit ears. She stood in position and held up a tray of a fruit juice in a glass cup.

She winked and said, "Anything you say, I will listen, honey."

She winked, and gave a kissing gesture.

Back then, Tenma Tsukamoto, the girl in her blue bunny attire, and not the fluffy bunny one, was the only sister to creator, Yakumo Tsukamoto; even though she was a fake, namely because her parents died, and she wanted a sister. Since then, she opened her _Bunny Girl Café_ , and had multiple Tenma Robots, all for her love and happiness. But time went on, and her café increased production.

Yakumo, in her purple suit, said to the 4th wall, "And Miss Sawachika-Senpai and I help funded the _Bunny Café_ , with a new top-of-the-line android fox girl. Meet Mikoto Prime – _The Miko Fox_."

Mikoto, a girl with blue hair and big breasts, in a similar pink outfit, with fox ears and a bushy tail, bowed to the 4th wall, "Good day, honey…"

She was once known as Mikoto Suo, a girl who befriended Tenma Bunny, despite not knowing a secret. The robots of these girls have kept the secret, by day, since they have no memories of the Bunny Café, except that when they have a scheduled shift, their memories resurface, until the shift is over. Only Yakumo and Eri knows, since they co-sponsored the Tenma Bunnies and Miko Foxes.

Mikoto bowed and smiled, "Now, shall I take your order?"

* * *

Time went on, and already, Yakumo Tsukamoto is thinking of increasing production. She wants to introduce a brand-new chain of _Bunny Cafés_ in Japan. She had her first call-in, as a man in Tokyo delivered her a wire.

" _Dear Miss Tsukamoto,  
We are intrigued by your services in the Robot Bunny Café. We wanted you to increase production. In doing so, we'd like a sample of your finest android girls to assist us. However, a customer says that she wants more than foxes and bunnies. We need a newer animal for you to test. That would make us happy.  
Please reply back, if you're interested. The offer is still open to you."_

Yakumo thought, "A _new_ animal?"

She whispered, as she pondered, "This is bad. What do I have to use for an animal girl? Tenmas are cute rabbits, while Mikos are foxes. Lemme think…"

Eri, a girl with blonde hair, done in pigtails, said, "Hey, sorry I'm late. Is something wrong?"

Yakumo showed her the wire, as she said, "We're in a predicament. We have our first chance to appear in a branch of Tenma Bunny Cafés, and we have to deliver these girls to Tokyo."

Eri asked, "Why? What's the problem?"

"We needed a _newer_ robot."

"Ah, a new robot? Hang on. I have just thing. I was gonna show you, last night, but I had to work on the exams."

She called to the doorway, "Yes? You can come in, now."

Yakumo saw a girl, similar to Eri, as she was in shock. The girl had long blonde hair, dressed in a yellow blouse, white skirt, red heels, and a duck bill on her face. She bowed and said, from her moving beak, "Hello, Miss Tsukamoto. I am _Eri Prime_. I am built to assist you."

Yakumo asked, in confusion, "Uh, Eri-senpai… Why is she in a duck beak?"

Eri said, in a glare, "She's a chicken."

"A chicken?"

Eri Robot bowed and clucked, "Bawk! Bawk! BA-KAWK!"

She started to cluck like a chicken, as Yakumo said, "Eri, what is the big idea? A chicken?! An Eri Chicken?"

Eri replied, " _Eri Chick_. She is a well-purposed android chicken, which has a detachable beak, perfect for prevention of kissing, since our bunnies and foxes cannot be touched, lip-to-lip."

Yakumo griped, "ARE YOU NUTS? HOW CAN IT EVEN TALK?"

Eri smiled, as she removed the beak from her robot, clicking a small button from under her beak. It beeped, as she easily removed it from her face, showing her human mouth. Eri showed her the beak, as Eri Robot said, "I am a robot, but I am also a cute little chicken. I can also be your bunny girl, too."

Yakumo was impressed, as she said, "Amazing… It's like a well-built cosmetic device. Does it work on the Tenmas and Mikos?"

"It's still on a trail testing basis. So, for now, it's for Eris, only. She, however, is a prototype of the new Eri Chick line."

"Hmm… Maybe… but can she fit the bill? Uh, no pun intended…"

"Well, we'll see."

She put the beak back on, as Yakumo asked, "Eri Chick, you're hired. Now, what are the basic rules of the Tenma Bunny Café."

Eri spoke, from her beak, "To serve the customers and greet them with a smile."

Yakumo asked, "And… what do you always say to the customers?"

Eri Robot smiled, "Anything you say, I will listen, Honey…"

Eri said, "A natural."

Yakumo smiled, "I wonder… Does she dance?"

Eri said, "Robot, dance protocol."

Eri Chick bowed, "Sure."

She suddenly started doing the _Chicken Dance_. Both girls were disgusted, as Yakumo said, "We _really_ shouldn't use that."

"Why not?" Eri asked, as her robot continued.

"If we let a chicken do that _Chicken Dance,_ we'll be laughingstocks."

"Well, you said to try cats or dogs of the robot girls. But we don't have any takers."

"Me? You made a knock-off of Chica of _Five Nights at Freddy's_!"

"At least she's not an animatronic! She's a well-built android, built to look like me! And she's not haunted! It was long overdue to use her in test-runs."

"True, but Eri Pri-. Darn it, Eri Robot! STOP DANCING!"

Eri Robot stopped, as she stood in position, "Yes, ma'am. _Dance protocol deactivated_."

Yakumo continued, "But Eri Prime is used. I don't think we can use an already-tested robot on the café."

Eri said, "Well, it's only for a test. We can put her in the café, Monday afternoon, when we open. And if lucky, we can increase our expectations from a café to a diner."

"Now, you're being ridiculous." Yakumo sighed.

She smiled and said, "Well, once she's into uniform, we can begin. Any costume ideas?"

 **XXXXX**

Two hours later, Eri Robot was dressed in a similar Tenma Bunny outfit. It was yellow, with a feathery yellow tail on the back, and orange knee-high heel boots, to duplicate a chicken's legs. Eri Robot bowed, as she clucked, "Hello, honey. Bawk-bawk! Anything you say, I will listen."

She nodded, as she was moving like a chicken. She giggled, as she pecked on the table. Yakumo asked her, "Uh, did you use a chicken's mannerisms?"

Eri huffed, "No. It was a lucky choice. Let's hope she doesn't lay an egg."

She replied, "Now, all we need is an entrance for her, since it'll be a brand-new robot to try out."

Yakumo said, "Good idea. Perhaps we need to learn more of our _Fine-feathered Female Friend_."

Eri Robot clucked, "Cluck-cluck! Honey~! Welcome to our café! Bawk-buk-buk-buk-buk! BAWK!"

Eri said, in complete boredom, "You know what? Scrap her. Bad idea."

Yakumo said, "Now, now, Eri. She'll get used to customers. She'll have to belay her default chicken functions. We'll have the technicians work on her, and see if we can learn more of our newest girl."

Eri sighed, "Fine. But we can't let her do the _Chicken Dance_. That's for her standby mode, in the break room."

"And waste her battery power? Absolutely not!"

"Okay, okay!"

Eri Robot stopped, as she bowed, "Buk! Buk! Buk-bakawk! Bawk!"

She kept clucking, as Eri asked, "Do you think it's the beak's doing? It's fine, I mean…"

She approached her and deactivated her. She remained in place, standing still, with her eyes blank and her beak closed. She said to Yakumo, "I don't know… Do you think we should remove the chicken protocol?"

"Nonsense. She can speak to customers, like normal. But she cannot act like a chicken, all the time."

"I guess so. Have the techies modify her speech and communication functions. After that, we'll begin testing, Monday Morning."

Yakumo sat down and said, "Good idea. Take her away."

Eri carried the robot girl away, as Yakumo sighed, in complete distaste, "I don't like the way this is going."

Eri overheard her words and thought about it. She left the office and went to the break room.

 **XXXXX**

The Eri Chick was lying on the table, as she was motionless and shut off. Eri looked on, as she was waiting for the technicians. She said, as she was worried, "I feel awful for you, Eri. I know this is big news, but I wonder if Yakumo will accept it… Still, my life is hell. Two of my best friends are androids, and I'm working in a café, with a soiree of perversion. But a cute chicken girl is fine. I'm a little sad that it's not going to be easy."

She approached the robot and whispered, "I'm going to make you happy. Say that you will do a great job, will you?"

She nodded, as she looked in her blank eyes, "I know you will. To be honest, it's quite the debut for you. But I won't let one thing in your programming _fowl_ it up."

She turned away and huffed, "Okay, that was a bad pun."

A technician in black hair said, "Excuse me, Miss Sawachika, is it the right time?"

Eri smiled, "Go ahead. See if you can make her like the Tenma Bunny, only keep her chicken persona."

He asked, "A chicken?"

"New robot, new animal, same functions. Be a dear and remodify her personality software? I don't want her to act like a chicken, pecking on them and laying an egg, in the café."

"Right. Will her test run be successful?"

"Doubtful. But if this doesn't work, I'm regretting the decision on a robot chicken, over a robot cat."

She walked off, as the technician opened her chest panel, above her bust. Eri had to step outside, as she refused to look. She then said, as she was worried, "Eri… It's not right to mutilate her, and it's wrong of me to make her my replacement, but it has to be. I want Yakumo to remain happy… for Tenma _and_ Mikoto's sake (uh, knowing that they are still animatronic girls)."

She went to her office, as the technician continued to work on Eri Chick.

* * *

That Monday Afternoon, a few of the patrons in the café were a bit confused, as a huge egg was sitting in the middle of café. The boys were concerned, as a Tenma Bunny in blue approached the egg. She petted the egg and smiled, "Oh, honey. We're expecting a new arrival… Miko Fox?"

The Pink Mikoto Fox said, as she smiled, "Oh, but what a nice gesture. Honey, everyone, shall we welcome her?"

The customers agreed, as Tenma and Mikoto chanted, "Come on and play, Eri Chick~! Come out and play~!"

The people chanted, "Come out and play, Eri Chick~! Come out and play~!"

Though some were confused, as they asked who Eri Chick was, the two girls chanted, "Eri Chick~! Eri Chick~! Out of your egg~!"

They chanted back, as the egg cracked. Eri popped out, wearing her beak, her orange outfit with tail feathers and long blonde hair. She chirped, "Happy birthday~!"

The boys cheered, as Eri stepped out of her egg. She bowed and said, "Hello. I look forward to working with you girls. Honey, let's do our best."

They cheered, as the Blue Tenma said, "Okay, everyone. We'll be serving you in just a moment. Who knows? Eri Chick can serve you well."

She winked, as Mikoto walked to the table. Eri was waiting in the pick-up counter, as she said, "So, do I get to greet the customers?"

Pink Mikoto said, "Basic protocol, new girl. We cannot trust you as our own, until trial-run is finished. Don't worry, Eri Chick. We believe in you."

Eri Chick blushed and said, "Oh… Thanks…"

She giggled, as her beak opened, laughing a bit. A Yellow Tenma called, "Hey, Eri Chick, you're up! We have an order for two teas."

Eri Chick said, "Two teas."

She carried the tray, with ease, as she giggled, "Sweet. Now, then…"

She walked to the table and gave a boy in a blue shirt and a girl in a purple blouse their teas. She bowed and said, "Here you are, honey. Will that be all?"

The boy said, "No, it's fine. You're a new model?"

Eri Chick said, as she held her tray up, "New model, maybe. I'm more of a tested out robot, since we wanted more on the Tenma Bunny franchise."

The boy smiled, "Cools. I'd love a robot with blonde hair and a curvy figure… uh, not like my sister, of course."

The girl smiled, "Hey, can you show me that stance you do?"

She bent forward and giggled, "Like this?"

She blew a kiss to them, as the girl smiled, "Flawless. You're so flawless. In fact, you're better than those Tenma Rabbits."

Eri replied, " _Bunnies_ , Honey. But I wouldn't demean them. They're sensitive."

One Tenma Bunny in purple said, as she was serving cookies to a boy in a school uniform, "We get that a lot, since Miko Fox came along."

A Miko Fox in red said, "Oh, now don't be rude, honey. We were the new line, before her."

The Black Tenma Bunny smiled, "Oh, okay then."

Eri Chick then served a plate of cookies to a girl in pink, with long brown hair. She smiled, "Thanks. That's exactly how I ordered."

"Anything you say, I will listen, honey. Enjoy." She bowed.

The girl asked, "OH! Hey, curious. Do you talk with that beak on your face?"

Eri Chick said, "Oh, yes-yes. It's my new mouth. Though, outside the café, I take it off. Regulations concur that we chicks wear it, as a cute girl chicken."

The girl smiled, "Aw, how sweet. Are there more of you?"

Eri Chick said, as she sat down, "Apologies, but no. I'm the _only_ Eri Chick, and I am a prototype. If my run is successful, we'll make more."

The girl said, "Do you do surveys?"

Eri Chick said, "You would have to ask the Tenma Bunny for one. Anything you say, I will listen."

She left, as a Tenma bunny appeared, "You called me?"

"Do you do surveys for new robots, like that chicken girl?"

"Oh, yes, Honey. If you'd like, being that you were served by the Eri Chick, we'd like to know how your service went."

She continued on, as the girl gave her grade to Eri Chick: B-plus. Her attire and stance is great, but her speech needed work.

Throughout the night, Eri Chick was graded for her work. Some PROs of her work were that she's beautiful, cute, and has a very unique way of talking. Her few CONs are that she's too new, and that she has problem speaking. Plus, in one table, she was perched on an empty table and clucked a bit. Two boys asked her why she was nuzzling down. A red Tenma Bunny said that she's just recharging. The back room doesn't have chicken coops, yet, as she jokes. Eri Chick was sleeping, as she clucked quietly.

"Buck… Bawk… Bawk-buck-buck-buck…"

Some of the girls, from a distance, found it adorable, as they liked her, as a funny entertaining girl.

 **XXXXX**

Tuesday was no different. Eri Chick was giving three girls a tray of parfaits and milk. She bowed and said, "Here you go. Enjoy your stay, honey."

She walked off, as the Tenma Bunnies went to the backroom. Eri Chick was given another order. This time, it was from a boy in yellow hair. He wants a slice of apple pie and whipped cream. She smiled and said, "Sure. The customer is always right."

She walked to the table, as the boy said, "Hey. You're the chicken robot?"

"Yeah. I am Eri, Honey. Welcome to our café. You ordered the apple pie?"

She gave him the plate, as he said, "I came here for the excitement and food. The service is indeed adorable and sexy."

Eri Chick blushed, as she sat with her, "Fresh."

She sat by him, as she said, "Will there be anything else, Honey? Anything you say, I will listen."

He said, "Well, while I eat, and being that you were introduced…"

"Introduced in just two days. My grades a bit low… but I'm improving."

The boy sneered, "In that case… Can you do _one_ thing for me?"

He instructed, "Do _the Chicken Dance_!"

Eri Chick gasped, as she shivered, "Uh… I don't know. My master has forbid me to do that."

The boy said, "I insist. These people would love a show."

Eri Chick blushed, as she gave up, "Anything for you, Honey. But _just this once_."

He called out, "HEY! ERI CHICK IS GOING TO DO THE CHICKEN DANCE!"

The customers cheered, as the boys were exciting to see her dance. A green Tenma Bunny asked, "Sir, would you please keep your voice down?"

Eri Chick said, "It's okay. Do you mind if I stand here?"

She stood on a table, as she said to the green Tenma, "Play _The Chicken Dance_. Also, tell Miss Eri… _I'm sorry_."

Tenma nodded, as music played. Eri Chick, though lightly embarrassed, did the Chicken Dance to the people, as the crowd was cheering for her. The girls chanted, "YAY! ERI CHICK!"

The boys called out, "Shake those wings and tail feathers~!"

Eri was embarrassed, as she did the whole dance. She sobbed in regret, "I'm so ruined…"

 **XXXXX**

Wednesday, Eri was writing an order down for a man in a blue suit. She said, "And what would you like, honey?"

The man was balding in dark brown hair, as he ordered a large coffee with four donuts. Eri Chick bowed and said, "I'm sorry. But the donuts are still being baked for 10 minutes."

He replied, "I can wait. While I do, how about your batch of candies?"

Eri smiled, "May I? We have an assortment. Please wait for your order. And while you wait, a Tenma or Miko will sit for you."

The man said, "Well, why not _you_ , little lady? You're a very cute chick, and I mean it _literally_. How about you lay an egg for me? I want to see how chickens, including the mama hen, raise their own."

Eri Chick blushed, as she said, "Honey, please, that is so mean of you. I'm not that kind of chicken. I'm for serving you, very well. This is how I am built."

He held her and said, "Come now. How about we chat, while we wait?"

Eri Chick blushed, as she shivered, "Uh… No… I should really get you your order made."

She insisted, as he clasped onto her, tightly. Eri Chick continued to blush, turning beet red, as she whispered, "Okay. But nothing perverted. This is a family café."

The man kissed her on the beak, as she gasped, "He… Oh, no. Kissing is forbidden."

She stood up and stammered, while shaking her head in disbelief, "I shall go make your order. Please excuse me…"

She walked off, smoking a little from her back. She sat down in the kitchen, as she was sobbing. She whimpered, "How embarrassing…"

Eri approached her, as she asked, "Hey. You okay, Eri Chick?"

Eri Chick whimpered, "Oh, honey. I don't know what to do. I let you down already."

She hugged her robot, as she said, "There, there. It's fine. You can do this. Remember, we are all wanting you to be successful."

Eri Chick said, "You think so?"

Eri smiled, "I know so. You can take tomorrow off. How would you like to be at school? I'll give Yakumo the news."

Eri Chick sniffled, "Thanks. You never know how ha-."

She slurred down, as she froze, with her beak open and her eyes black. Eri whispered, "Now, all we need is to fix you up. Poor Eri…"

She held her arms, as Eri Chick rebooted, "…appy it is to be a part of the Tenma Bunny family."

Eri sighed, as she giggled, "Moron."

* * *

Posing as Eri, the robot version of her was having lunch, under a tree, the next day. She was in her tan uniform and red skirt, as she had rice and curry. She smiled and said, "Trust me. I recharge, every day, but I still enjoy a prepared lunch, to preserve fuel. Can't eat on an empty stomach… uh…"

She paused and thought, "I wonder if anyone will figure out who I am…"

Unlike Tenma and Mikoto, she's having trouble maintaining her identity, since she's replacing the real Eri, for the moment. She then remembered herself, as a cute chicken, and the said, "I was pretty cool, those past days."

"What past days?" A male voice called, as he approached her.

She blushed, as it was Kenji Harima, a boy in tan skin, black hair, and a goatee, wearing his shades and school uniform. He smiled and said, "Hey. How's it going, Rich Girl?"

Eri Robot blushed, as her heart beat rapidly, "Rich Girl?! Uh, Whiskers…"

She slinked back, as he sat down. He asked how the bunny café is, and she replied that it's been doing extremely well, with a new robot girl appearing. She even explained that it was an Eri Chick. He asked, "Seriously? You got a new animal girl?"

Eri smiled, "Oh, yes. But it's a test-run. Sadly, I'm not sure if it'll be performed well."

"What do you mean?"

"It has a lot of glitches. But it'll be fixed."

"I see. You made the idea?"

"Yakumo said that it was a kitty girl, but I decided to go for a chicken."

He said, as he smiled, "I see. You think I'll visit again, once the chickens are ready?"

Eri asked, "You sure? I mean, you knew of Yakumo's secret, long ago."

"Yeah, but Tenma's Sister was happy. If she's happy, then I am. She created Tenma, be-."

Eri halted her and said, "NO! What are you doing? Don't say it in public."

He said, "Sorry. I kinda lost it. It's still a secret. I still pretend that Tenma's Tenma, and not a robot. But I wish that I would confess to her."

"Unrequited love? She'll understand." Eri said, "But she isn't just a doll _or_ a machine… she's a living being."

She explained, "No one is around. Tenma Bunny isn't a cute wind-up doll or that robot servant from a boxing movie. She may be an android, but she's very realistic. But she still acts human, without saying that she is a robot. She doesn't know what she really is, but it makes her unique. She never breaks in school, she never malfunctions, since that moment a while back, and she's becoming more stable than before."

As they chatted, Tenma and Mikoto were walking past them, just talking about class. Eri giggled, as she said, sitting up, "And since you know of her secret, and promised to not tell a soul, I trust you. I know so."

She placed her hand on her heart and said, "Harima… Make us happy. Tenma's happy, and I'm happy, too."

He asked, "Uh, are you okay, Rich Girl?"

Eri gasped, as she stepped back, "Uh… Perhaps I said too much! Uh… Bye!"

She rushed off, heading to Tenma and Mikoto, as Harima whispered, "She's still clueless than ever. But…"

He was figuring out, "Uh… Did she just say-? Tenma's happy, then Rich Girl's happy? You mean… She's a-?"

He shook her head and said, "Nah. Rich Girl wouldn't dare make bunnies of herself. I know her, like a book."

He went to the building, and returned to class.

 **XXXXX**

The week passed, as Eri was sitting in her chair, being examined by the technicians. She was in her white dress, as Yakumo was examining her schematics. She said, "The test has passed, however, there are a couple things I needed to know, before I make a decision."

One technician asked, "Well, she made good services and have the customers amazed… but…"

Yakumo said, "Yes, I am aware of her _Chicken Dance_ and her sudden wincing from that man who tried to play with her. He is given a warning, since he _did_ halt her, before she made an order."

The second technician said, "Miss Tsukamoto, we have fixed her, and she'll be ready, within two weeks."

"Two weeks?" Yakumo gasped.

She said, "Well, this may give us time. I'd like to have Eri Chick stay a second week."

She then remembered that the Eri Chick was Eri's idea. She then said, as she had an idea, "Well, Eri Chick has been popular by the customers… but let's let the public decide on who is getting the third spot."

She nodded, as she looked at the Eri Robot and said, "Maybe… Have Sawachika in my office, later tonight. I have a proposition to make that she has to secure."

 **XXXXX**

That weekend, Eri Chick appeared, as she got dressed. She winked, as she spoke, "Honey. Bok-bok-bok… Bawk…"

She stood in attention, as she said, "Okay. Tenmas, Mikos, I'll do my best."

She was greeted by a few of her fellow robots, as the Green Tenma bowed, "Do your best, Eri Chick."

Eri Chick blushed, as she went to the tables. However, she was halted by a girl with long blonde hair, and with a pink and white outfit, with white cat ears and a long tail. Eri Chick asked, "I'm sorry. But who are you?"

Eri Cat bowed and said, "Hello. I am Eri Cat. I am a new model for the _Bunny Café_. I hope we have a healthy relationship, nya."

She meowed, as she purred, "Anything you say, I will listen…"

She trotted off, as Eri Chick gasped, "Eri… … …Cat?"

She froze in place, beeping, " _Error… System shutting down… Rebooting…_ "

She rebooted, as she shook her head, "Unh… My head. What the hell is that? Did that Cat Girl stole my job?"

Yakumo beckoned to Eri Chick, as she asked, "Hi, Eri Chick. We need to talk."

 **XXXXX**

The robot was in her office, as Yakumo talked to her about the Eri Cat Robot.

"You see, we were perplexed that you were amazing, in your job in the café." She said.

Eri replied, "Is this about the Chicken Dance? I'm sorry. I goofed…"

"No, no, it's fine. I mean, I _was_ a bit angry that you did it, anyway, but the reviews of you, doing that dance. You're a popular treat."

"Thank you. But why did you replace me with a double of me, in cat form?"

"Yeah… It's not that we're scrapping you. The decision of _you_ joining our café wasn't mine. To be frank, an Eri Duckling seemed a bit off."

"I'm a chicken."

She pecked on her desk, as she clucked, "Bawk! Bok-bok-bok… Bok… Buk-buk-buk-buk."

Yakumo sobbed, "Stop pecking my desk."

Eri Chicken said, "Sorry."

Yakumo then said, "Since the Eri Cat is my idea, let's see if we can sort out our differences, and let the public decide. You, however, if the Eri Cat is more popular than you, we might make you no longer workable. But don't worry. You're still a valued member of our company. I was wondering… In two weeks, we'll launch the new Eri Chicks… however, we might change them into cats. They are so adorable."

Eri Chick flushed red, as she was fuming. She said, "Miss Yakumo, why are you going to treat me like trash?"

Yakumo pleaded, "I'm not! I created them out of love! You were a replacement for Eri-Senpai. You don't need to be mad. Just do your best. I'm not saying you're scrapped."

Eri Chick bowed and said, "Yes, sir… ma'am…"

She walked off, as Yakumo was watching on, in complete silence.

* * *

As her shift continued, a few of the boys admired Eri Chick's determination, as she winked towards a boy, serving him a slice of cake. The Eri Cat was greeted to a girl, who has a chocolate sundae. She stayed, as the girl played with her, as the cat android batted a tassel from her leather purse. She smiled, "Aw, she's adorable…"

Eri Chick sighed, as she was upset. She saw Harima, as she went to him, about to have a table. Eri Chick giggled, as she said, "Hello, honey~!"

Harima asked, "Huh? Rich Girl?"

Eri Robot lied, as she said, "Uh, hi. Whiskers, would you like a seat? Here."

An orange Miko Fox asked, "Uh, he's mine."

Eri Chick blushed, "Sorry. Do you mind if I take him?"

Orange Miko said, "Sure. I'll take the order. Please wait. Also, address him as _Honey_."

Eri Chick bowed and said, "OH! Awfully sorry. Anything you say, I will listen… Honey."

She walked off, as Harima asked the Miko Fox, "Hey, why is there _two_ Rich Girls?"

Miko Fox asked, "Pardon me?"

He replied that he saw two Eris. He pointed at the Eri Cat, doing a kitten pose to a boy, sitting next to him. Miko Fox replied, "Oh, her. She's new, and we're testing her out, too. The Eri Chick was popular, but we wanted the public to decide on who stays and who goes."

She did a kissing gesture and said, "The usual? _Chu~._ "

He blushed, as Miko Fox left. Tenma Bunny, in blue, approached him, as she greeted, "Welcome back, Honey. I missed you."

Tenma smiled, as Harima said, "I've missed you, Tenma."

"Why do you always know my name?"

"OH… Never mind. I'm expecting another girl, but she won't mind."

She cuddled by him, as she said, "Enjoy your stay, honey. Anything you say, I will listen."

She blushed, as Eri Chick watched on, in shock. She whispered, as she was hurt, "Harima…"

She turned away, and ran off, as Miko Fox in white, called, "HEY, WAIT! Eri Chick? We have his order for you to serve!"

She ran to the back room, as she was crying. The boy she knew, during her break, last week, suddenly felt heartbroken. The pink Miko Fox asked, "Is something wrong?"

The orange one said, "It's Eri Chick. She's malfunctioning. She just ran to the back room, and was in tears."

Pink Miko Fox said, "Oh… Poor chicken… Honey, I'll talk to her. You take his order. We can't lose one of our regulars."

In the back room, Eri Chick was crying, on her chair, with her beak removed. She was sobbing, as she wailed about Harima.

"Why? Did he forget about me? Is he that selfish?"

She wept, as Pink Miko Fox asked, "Eri Chick. Is something the matter?"

Eri Chick sniffled, as Pink Miko Fox asked, "You're crying? It is an emotion. We never cry. We are created to serve our customers."

Eri Chick said, as she wiped her tears, "I'm sorry. Must've been my older servos acting up. I was…"

Pink Miko Fox felt her chest, and said, "I get it. You're experiencing love, too? I cannot feel love. I know what it does."

Eri Chick smiled, as she responded, "Love? I wonder if I love Harima… I mean, I did pose as Miss Sawachika, on certain occasions. Sawachika… she…"

Pink Miko Fox held her and hugged her. She said to her, "Here, honey. Let me comfort you. Anything you say, I will listen…"

She rocked back and forth, as Eri Chick continued to cry. Pink Miko thought, "Uh… I wonder if she's working right… Eri Chick… Please, be okay…"

Eri Chick said, "Hey. Miko Fox. Thank you for the comfort zone. I feel better."

Pink Miko Fox said, "It's alright, Eri Chick. You can take a break, right?"

"Yes. I need to maintain my emotions. Crying is an emotion. I blew it again."

"No, you didn't. I want you to stay. I can feel it."

What the robots know to each other that they go to school together, when not in _Bunny Mode_. Miko blew a kiss to her, as Eri Chick waved goodbye. She sat down and powered down. She then whispered, "Harima…"

She closed her eyes, as Pink Miko returned to work. The green Tenma asked, "Well?"

Pink Miko said, "She's obviously crushed and crashed. Have a technician come to fix her."

Green Tenma saluted, "Roger!"

Harima looked around, as Tenma was still cuddling by him. He asked, "Where's Eri Chick? She promised to come by."

Tenma Bunny held him by the shoulders, as she said, "Oh, she's too busy. How about staying with _me_?"

He said, "I guess you're right."

He was served his strawberry cake and tea, as the Tenma Bunny giggled.

 **XXXXX**

That night, when the café closed, Eri Cat returned, as she parked by the motionless Eri Chick. She purred, as she nuzzled at her legs. She said, "Oh, cute Eri Chick. I overheard."

She perched on her lap, as Eri Chick woke up. She gasped, "AAGH!"

Eri Cat stood up, as Eri Chick was blushing. She cried, "YOU! How did you do, Honey?"

Eri Cat said, "Amazing. I was treated like a common house cat. Cute, and adorable."

Eri Chick roared, "YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM! YOU CAN'T HAVE HARIMA!"

"Huh? What ar-?"

"YOU… you can't have him."

She turned away and was angry. Eri Cat meowed, "Nya? Meow… Nya-nya, nya…"

Eri Chick walked off, as Eri Cat leaped to her. They stumbled down to the floor, but both Eri's were smashed into pieces. The Eri Cat broke her head and arms off, while Eri Chick was strewn with her arms, legs, and upper body. They both powered down, smoking form their bodies.

* * *

The next morning, Eri Chick was beeping, with only her beak on, her hair strewn over her bare chest, and only in her limbless upper body. The techies went to work on her, as she only moved her beak, speaking in an electronic voice.

"I am Eri… Hello, honey… I am Eri… Welcome, honey. We've been expecting you. Enjoy your stay, honey. Anything you say, I will listen, honey. Anything you say, I will listen, honey. Shall I take your order? Hello-hello-hello…"

The first man in the lab coat said that they found both robots in pieces. Yakumo arrived, as she saw Eri Chick, still talking. She said, "Poor Eri Chick. How did it happen?"

The second technician said that Eri Cat leapt onto her, and they stumbled down. The Eri Cat responded that Eri Chick was unhappy. Eri Chick is under default mode, until she is repaired. Eri Cat will fill in for her, until then."

Yakumo nodded and said, "I understand… … … Please fix her…"

She walked off, as Eri Chick continued to beep, speaking in her default mode.

"I am Eri. Eri. I am Eri. Welcome. We have been-. Honey. Hi…"

She continued, as inside her, she had a broken heart, being that she was once a double for Eri Sawachika.

As she was being repaired, Eri listened on, as she walked to her robot double. She offered to fix her, as Eri Chick was turned back on, returning to her recent memories. Eri Chick said, "Eri…"

Eri said, "What happened? Were you crying? Crying is an emotion. You think it's illogical. But…"

Eri Chick said, "It's Harima."

"Whiskers?"

"Yeah. I saw him… with another girl. It hurts me."

"Eri Chick, is it me or are you smitten with Whiskers?"

Eri Chick said, "Yes. I… I don't know… but I think… when I had my day off, I suddenly-."

"NO! Don't! Eri Chick, you have to understand. What these girls do is professional. We had _one_ accident with kissing, before. I know you'd understand. But if you don't get the idea, then I doubt you'll be in working condition, anymore."

Eri Chick spoke from her beak and said, "Please, no. Can I, at least, talk to him?"

"He's already left."

She asked her, "So, I want to know… Are you jealous of Eri Cat?"

"At first, but she is too much of a fan favorite that no one criticized me."

"Of course not. They liked BOTH the cat and chicken. But… Yakumo said that we needed to maintain _one_. But seeing the condition you're in…"

Eri Chick was shut down, as Eri dropped her head in sadness, "I don't know if I can keep you…"

She whispered, "Only _I_ love Whiskers. Me alone… not a fembot like you, or a Tenma Bunny from the Briar Patch. But… you're the best I ever have… to comfort me. I just can't. Eri, you have to learn your functions."

She then removed her beak and approached her lips. She whispered, "Forgive me…"

She went closer and was about to kiss her, as the first technician cried, "NO, DON'T!"

Eri stopped, as she said, feeling dejected, "I'm sorry. Eri Chick has to behave. And I want you to learn that she knows that the Tenmas and Mikotos have to enjoy their company, professionally. Eri Chick has no romance in her. Please, let her understand that."

"Yes, ma'am."

They went to work, as Eri smiled, feeling relieved, "Poor Eri Chick. Eri Cat may be breaking her. I knew I should've made a brand new Eri for this. Remind me to _never_ recycle my robot double."

They continued to work, as Eri went to school.

 **XXXXX**

At school, Eri Cat, posing as Eri, was relaxing in the tree. Harima saw her and said, "Hmm… This is a bit weird. Why is she sleeping like a cat?"

Apparently, Eri Cat has yet to learn about the outdoors and human life, yet. She has, but she's been learning, from time to time. She woke up and purred, "Nya… Harima-nyan~!"

He gasped, as Eri leapt to her, nuzzling his face. He was shivering, as he thought, "What the hell is wrong with Rich Girl? Is she acting like that robot cat from the other day?"

Eri stood up, as she giggled, "Nyan~! Harima-Nyan~!"

Harima asked, "Are you okay, Eri?"

She pranced around, as he was confused. He whispered, "I give up."

He stated, "Rich Girl, I wanted to ask you about the _Bunny Café_ , being that you have two of you. It's like you want to increase production. Is that true?"

She purred, as she was on her knees, "How so, Master?"

"Master?"

"Eri Nyan likes a cute bell on her neck, nyan."

He then realized, "Wait… Are _you_ the cat robot?"

Eri Cat ran away, as she was hiding in the trees. He called out, Rich Girl! WAIT!"

She scattered off, as he went to find her. He rushed to the trees, as Eri Cat pranced around, giggling to him. She smiled, "Hi, Honey~!"

She hid, as he kept searching for her. He called, "Rich Girl, damn it! Where are you? Stupid robot girl! Come back here!"

Eri Cat escaped, as Harima was stuck in the small forest, looking for her. She ran to the school and giggled, "Hard to get, nya…"

She went inside, as Harima was befuddled.

 **XXXXX**

Moments later, Harima called Yakumo on the phone, who was at the club room, "Hello, Yakumo, I think Rich Girl's feeling sick."

Yakumo said, "Believe me. She is. I'm sure she'll fe-."

"NO! I mean, she's acting like a cat, and ran away from me."

"A what? Wait, she's what now? Oh, boy… Yeah? And you think that she's-? Augh, IDIOTS!"

She roared, as she was furious. But calmed down, speaking to Harima, "Look, I'll find her. And if any, please don't come to the café, until I say it's right. Be patient."

He said, "Is it a robot of her?"

She asked, "How did you know?"

"Uh… Lucky guess… Plus, Rich Girl never goes _meow_ a lot."

"I understand. And here I thought she's doing well."

She then thought, "Maybe I was wrong about the Eri Chick… and Eri Cat…"

She hung up, as she called the technician at the café, "Hello? Yeah, it's me. See if you can repair Eri Chick, fully. I think she's ready. What's that? A delay on the Eri Robots? What happened? I see… Something wrong with the main processors. Well, give me a call, if they're ready. I want them to have chicken beaks. Yeah? The beak? Yeah, Sawachika-senpai will show you. It's detachable. Trust me. Bye."

She closed her phone and said, "I'm sorry, Eri… I guess that _was_ an awful idea."

 _Following the Miko Fox's rebuilding, Eri & Yakumo were at a meeting, discussing the newest animal to join in. Yakumo insisted on a cat, since she owns one. Sadly, Eri objects to it, being that a cat robot is too playful. Yakumo then insisted on a test-run on a Tenma Cat. Eri, however, says that bunny girls and fox girls are easy, but she wants to add a bear to the mix. Yakumo suddenly refuses that, since she's heard references to a horror game._

 _"What's wrong with that? We have no haunted robots!" Eri complained, "It's just these girls, with two of the prime robots, pretending to be Tenma AND Mikoto."_

 _"Yes. But the original Mikoto Prime is already scrapped. She knew of herself, too soon. I mean, she knows she's a robot, but not all the time. Why do you think we added fail-safes to their systems?"_

 _"That's true. But she almost ruined our business. And if she was exposed, the company will be out of business."_

 _"I know. You sponsored it, with your funds from the grant. And I helped… And I was lonely, since-."_

 _"You DIDN'T have to lump me in, you know."_

 _Yakumo nodded, as she said, "Well, if you have a better idea, lemme know."_

 ** _XXXXX_**

 _Eri approached her robot double, who was lying on a table, motionless and her eyes closed. She then examined her, and suddenly felt a chill. She imagined that Eri, herself, was a cute duckling. Her duckling version was walking near the pond, as she was quacking. She walked to the pond and swam away._

 _She smiled, and she said, "Uh… Haaaaaa… I know…"_

 _She went to the technician on the table, as she asked, "Hey, can you simulate a talking apparatus for a bunny girl?"_

 _"Huh? How so?"_

 _"Well, I have an idea… and I think Yakumo will love it."_

 _That was how Eri Chick was created. Using a beak that the technicians created, along with a motor-function that enables the robot to talk from the beak, it was a fully-working, fully-animatronic bird. This Eri Robot became a fully-working bird bot._

Yakumo sighed, as she sat back. She whispered, "The robot is unhappy, is she?"

 **XXXXX**

That evening, Harima arrived at the café, despite Yakumo's plea, earlier. Eri said, as she was waiting, "Whiskers."

He asked, "Where's Tenma's Sister?"

"She's inside. She ordered me _not_ to let you in… but… I'm sorry, but Eri Cat, she somehow grew infatuated from you. And Eri Chick, she somehow-."

"WHOA! Whoa, hold on! Just tell me what is going on."

"Okay. But you won't like it."

Eri explained her robot double, as she was a replacement for her. But there was more to the story, as she was used as a recycled robot for café shifts:  
" _My double was used as a tool for work, to test the new line of Miko Foxes and Tenma Bunnies. Sadly, she was acting like a human, and suddenly have the feelings that I also have. But here's the thing… she has a crush on you, since she met you, always making mean remarks, like I do, but she constantly have these urges to convince and kiss you. Romance is illogical, and it is an emotion. That is how the Tenma Bunnies work. Eri Robot is run on the same tech as the Tenma Bunnies, and follows her prime directive. Sadly, she is wearing down, lately, and we're doing the best we can. She was created, since the café opened, and was useful, ever since._ "

Harima whispered, "No way… So… The Eri I met, a while back was…"

"A robot? Yes. Fooled you, didn't she?"

"She had me going, huh. And Eri Cat?"

Eri replied, "Yeah… Listen, Yakumo will explain it, even further. Eri Chick is being refitted, while Eri Cat is undergoing repairs. For now, how about you wait, until Tenma Bunnies be on your beckoning?"

She winked, "On the house? I know you."

He said, as he went past her, "Thanks. Just keep me waiting."

She whispered, "He… He doesn't know…"

She asked, "HOLD IT! Whiskers, I want to know… Do you love my Eri Robot?"

Harima replied, without looking, "No. As much as I consider you a good girlfriend, a robot version of you or anybody else… is not in me. It's like I said about Tenma Bunny, the _real original_ Tenma… Maybe our love wasn't meant to be… but I cannot give in. Maybe one day, I'll confess to her… provided if she's built and stable to understand."

"Huh? You don't want to date a robot?"

"If it's Tenma, maybe. But if she says no, I understand."

"Well… What about _me_?"

He huffed, as he ignored her, letting out a chuckle. Eri turned away and sniffled. She said, "Whiskers… Enjoy your stay."

She started to cry, as she said, "He doesn't want a robot for a girl? I guess that's fair…"

 **XXXXX**

Eri Chick was repaired, as she approached Eri Cat, who was nuzzling on the table. She meowed, as Eri Chick complained, "No… Why do you always want to hurt me? No one will understand love, other than you."

Eri Cat sat up and purred, "No one, nya. We are the same, after all, honey. I am obeying my functions, since Tenma and Miko like me."

"No, they don't!"

"Yes."

"NO!"

"Uh-huh. You have love, but I am the real robotic girl. I love being a girl who has loved being a cat. I am a cute kitty, and you're a defective little duck."

Eri Chick rustled her hair and feathers, in anger, as she pecked at her. Eri Cat shrieked, as Eri Chick clucked at her, pecking at her.

"I AM A CHICKEN! NOT A DUCK! CHICKEN! BA-KAWK! BRAAAAAAAWK!"

Eri Cat leapt away, as Eri Chick could not stop. She ran around the room, as she roared in chicken clucks. Eri Cat hissed, as she meowed, "CALM DOWN! I don't want to hate you! I want to be your friend!"

Eri Chick stopped and sobbed, "How can I? NO ONE likes me… not even Harima. We are the same shape and model, but he is dating that bunny of a floozy, Tenma Bunny."

Meanwhile, at the café, four Tenma Bunnies, in red, yellow, orange, and indigo, were cuddling by Harima, who was waiting for Yakumo. Eri Chick was wrong. He was enjoying bliss, but four Tenmas in one sitting wasn't in him. And he's already learned the secret to Yakumo's robot sister.

Back in the room, Eri Chick was on her knees, crying. She whispered, "She… I… We… No one…"

She was on her hands, as Eri Cat was saddened. She petted her and said, "It's alright. Crying is an emotion. Romance is illogical. But it seems that someone tugged into you. I can't interfere. With love, nya. Nya?"

She nuzzled at her, as Eri Chick sniffled, "Really?"

She smiled and said, "Thanks. I'm sorry that I was angry."

"Don't be, Eri Chick. Anything you say, I will listen."

They hugged, as Yakumo arrived in the room. She said, "Oh, there you two are. You finally reconciled your differences?"

They spoke, "Yes, ma'am."

Yakumo said, "Eri Chick, we will have to dismantle you, immediately."

Eri Chick was shocked, as Yakumo added, "But this is only for Eri Cat to be your replacement. We _will_ have to delete your functions as a Tenma Bunny prototype, however."

Eri Chick bowed and said, "I understand. I think I should be a human, after all."

Yakumo said, "No. You won't. You'll just be our test dummy, again."

Eri smiled, "Okay."

Yakumo said, "As for you, Eri Cat, turn in your ears, tail, and cute cat personality. You're officially remodified as Eri Chick #01. Report to the technicians' room, immediately."

Eri Cat meowed, "Right. Nice meeting you, Eri Chick~!"

She pranced off, as Yakumo escorted Eri Chick away.

 **XXXXX**

Eri was in the café, as she was about to approach Harima. She got a call from a Tenma Bunny in pink and yellow, "Miss Sawachika? You're wanted in the tech room."

Eri nodded, as she said, "It is done."

She arrived, as Eri Chick was already dismantled, with just her head and upper body, still wearing her beak, and her hair over her chest. Her arms were removed, as the technicians left the room, to modify the Eri Cat to an Eri Chick. Eri Chick asked, "Hey… Why did they not finish me?"

Eri said, "Well, the tests are complete, and Eri Chick will make a proud new addition to the café. It was a nice test-run, but Yakumo pulled the plug on it, just now."

Eri Chick asked, "Test run? What are you talking about?"

She felt her face and said, "You have been in a fit of a romantic conundrum. Have you?"

Eri Chick asked, "Me? What are you saying? I love Harima… but…"

Eri stated, "He won't love a robot! While it may be a clone of you, me, or Tenma or Mikoto, you're still you! You can't date him. Remember the kissing moment?"

Eri Chick said, "I do. But the beak doesn't really do much, if I don't feel it."

"You _do_ feel it. It's sensitive. But I'm afraid that you cannot work as a chicken, anymore. In fact, Yakumo and I had a talk, and we'd like you to be a main Eri Chick in our newest café, downtown in Tokyo."

"Huh? I don't understand. Am I punished enough?"

Eri explained, as she opened Eri Chick's chest panel, showing a small keypad and a microchip. She then pressed 5-5-0-2-5, and removed her microchip. Eri Chick beeped, as she was in default mode, speaking in a robotic tone, "What. Have you. Done to me?"

Eri said, "The test is complete. It's done."

Eri unbuttoned her pink blazer, showing only her white bra. She explained, "Lemme explain to you, before we can continue further. I had to erase all your emotions and prepared to reinstall them, as a Tenma Bunny, only as Eri Chick. We decided to test you for a certain venture, to see if you can maintain our secret, without telling a soul. You did, towards Whiskers, but he already knows, and yet he can keep a secret."

"I do. Not under. Stand. Why did. You do this. to me?"

"I only did this as a favor for Yakumo. And we wanted to make you realistic and human-like. Even me."

"You? You created. Me. And. My friends. I am a Tenma Bunny?"

"No… You're an Eri Chick, and a useful one… like me."

She removed her own chest panel and said, placing the microchip in her, "Forgive me. But this is mine, now."

She downloaded her emotions into her, as Eri Chick was shocked, but showing no emotion, "You. Are a robot?"

Eri Robot bowed and said, "Affirmative. I am working in the café, downtown, once the deal with Yakumo's business partners is done. Miss Sawachika has already left, giving out the paperwork, as we speak. In fact, I chose to work there, as a Tenma Bunny, and as _Eri Prime_ , from now on. You, however, you can stay, if you would like."

Eri Chick did not move or anything. She spoke in a robotic tone, as she was pleading, "Eri Prime… Please. Do not dismantle me. I want to. Live. I want. To live. I want. To live."

Eri Robot turned away and said, "I never said that you're junked."

Two technicians came in and carried the original Eri Chick's pieces away, as the third technician carried her working upper body, repeating " _I want to live…_ ", again and again. Eri knew about her emotions, and she'll have to be erased of her memories, in order to continue working for Yakumo and the real Eri. The robot added, "Soon, Eri Chick… You will remember nothing. Miss Eri was right about Whiskers. He doesn't care for a lovelorn robot, but for someone who he loves. Maybe Tenma Prime will say YES, but even so, kissing… that is illogical… and maybe, Miss Eri…"

She looked in the mirror and said, "I am… Eri… I am… Miss Eri… I am… I am… I… am…"

She froze in place and powered down, " _Error… This Bunny Girl Robot has been compromised_. Anything you say, I will listen, honey… Any-say… Say… Honey… _Warning… This Bunny Girl Rororororororororororororo-, compromise… System malfunction… Errrrrrrorrrrrorrrr… This Bunny Girl-, been compro-, Eri Prime is working at 20% efficiency. Time limit for power down: five-five-five-five-ve-ve-ve-ve minutes, before battery dies down to 5% power…_ "

The robot was malfunctioning, as her body was enduring the emotions that Eri Chick held. Five minutes later, the robot broke down, and the technicians failed to save her.

 **XXXXX**

The _real_ Eri got the phone call, as she was in her limousine. She said, "Good. She wanted to sacrifice herself, for the good of the cause. How's Eri Chick? Uh-huh. Have her rebuilt, and become the new Eri Chick. I'll come back, later, to give Yakumo the good news."

She called to the driver, "Driver, take me back to the café, close by. I have to give these to Miss Tsukamoto."

The limousine drove away, heading back to the café.

* * *

After that, Eri Chick appeared, as she was inside her egg. She was rolled in, as Yakumo held a press conference to show the new robots she's presenting for the café. Eri Chick was turned on, as was in the egg. She asked, "Huh? How did I get here?"

Eri Chick finally awakened, not remembering about what happened. Her functions as Tenma Bunny and Miko Fox's new friend remained, but at 100% operations. After Tenma Bunny cheered on, Eri chick appeared and giggled, "Hello~!"

Yakumo smiled, as she said, "Welcome to the new world, Eri Chick."

She introduced Eri Chick to the populace, as Eri Chick bowed, explaining her functions.

"My primary functions are to serve guests to people, and give out a smile and a wink. This will assure that everyone will have a nice time. Aside from our service function, we are also courteous and very friendly. Anything you say, I will listen. That's our proper code."

The fans and reporters were happy, as Eri was backstage, listening on. She whispered, "I'm proud of you, Yakumo. Thanks for my idea. It's yours."

 **XXXXX**

Three weeks have passed, as Japan was NOW overrun by 10 different _Bunny Cafés_ , all around the Tokyo area, and including Yagami City, Osaka, Kobe, Kyoto, and Kawasaki. Yakumo had enough Tenma Bunnies to spare.

Inside the café, Tenma Bunnies and Miko Foxes were serving the food to the customers, and even chat with them, knowing of their friendly manners. In fact, blonde Eri Chicks have been added, not only to serve customers and chat friendly, but also, complete with their own dancing circle, which five Eri Chicks, if not on duty, started to dance the _Chicken Dance,_ which has been a fan favorite in the café. The Eri Chicks, however, only get to perform it, once at every 7pm.

Things were back to normal, as the Eri Chicks, Miko Foxes, and Tenma Bunnies were a hit, throughout Japan. As for the café…

"Miss Sawachika," a Miko Fox in green called, "You're wanted in her office."

Eri asked, "What now?"

She walked off, as two Eri Chicks, one in red and one in blue, were walking passed her. They served a huge cake to a family in a booth, as they cheered, "Enjoy, my friends. Anything you say, we will give."

This was new. The café now also serves to families and adults, since its increasing clientele and kids-adult ratio. But there was more…

* * *

Yakumo greeted to Eri, as she bowed, "Did you call me, Yakumo?"

Yakumo said, "Well, I am amazed that our business is working well… and…"

She bowed and said, "I'm sorry. I am sorry I didn't listen to you. But I am happy that we're expanding. We were thinking of opening, instead of another _Bunny Café,_ we're also thinking of opening a family diner, with only four robots as our entertainers."

Eri barked, as she was against the idea, "WHAT DID I TELL YOU? WE'RE NOT GOING DOWN _THAT_ PATH!"

"I know. But you _will_ forgive me, but I have a new idea for a new animal attraction for our next new girl."

Eri asked, "Oh, really? And who is your _fourth_ android animal for your _Tsukamoto Zoo_?"

Yakumo smiled, as she brushed her hair, showing white cat ears. She then removed her suit and wore a pink playboy bunny outfit, with white paws on her feet, and a long tail. She also had white tights on, as the doors behind her opened. Eri was stammering in shock, as she gasped, "Ya-Ya-Ya… Yakumo? You?"

Eri dropped to the floor, as Yakumo said, "I'm sorry, honey. But you knew of me, sooner?"

Eri gasped, "No… … … It's not true… It couldn't be true…"

Yakumo winked, "It is, Honey. Anything you say, I will listen…"

Eri cried, "Who are you? You're not Yakumo! You mean… all this time…?"

Yakumo bowed, as a line of Yakumo Cats appeared in the room, looking exactly like her. Yakumo said, as she held her hand out, "You better let me explain… It's true. I _am_ Yakumo."

"But you're…"

"That's right, genius. But I should tell you everything… and even so… You'll understand…"

She winked, as she giggled, "Honey."

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**

* * *

 ** _Coming soon:_** _Tenma Bunny IV: The Final Chapter_

* * *

 ** _Thanks for reading! And also, Happy Birthday, Tenma~!_**


End file.
